Quién dice el mejor insulto
by Kahia-chan
Summary: Respuesta al reto de Love Anna del foro de Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos XD Lyserg se encuentra en un triángulo amoroso, con Jeanne y Anna, pero debe decidirse por sólo una persona, a quién elegirá? Pasen y lean n n


**Hola, gente bonita, aquí estoy haciendo entrega del segundo reto del foro "Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos", impuesto esta vez por Love Anna.**

**Espero que lo disfruten mucho n_n**

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

Desde hace unos meses, que Lyserg sostenía una relación tanto con Anna como con Jeanne. Sin embargo, las chicas habían empezado a discutir, y a tener una pequeña guerra de insultos desde aquel día que Jeanne descubrió al peli verde con la rubia besándose en la habitación de Anna.

Las discusiones y peleas eran algo de todos los días, pero, ninguna tan grande como la de ese día…

-¿Por qué estás tu aquí? –preguntó Jeanne señalando a Anna, ya que después de todo no les había dicho que la otra estaría también presente. -Que vergüenza debería darte, ¿sabes? ¿Acaso tu prometido sabe que estás aquí tratando de ligar con otro chico?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –respondió la rubia con una mirada fría y retadora. –¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron que es de mala educación meterse en los asuntos de los demás, intento de princesita mal lograda de cuentos de hadas?

-¡Zorra! –gritó la doncella de hierro. –Serás castigada algún día por todos tus pecados. Yoh Asakura no merece esto.

-¡Cállate! ¡Buscona!

-Al menos la gente que se acerca a mi no me tiene miedo –respondió Jeanne sonriendo triunfante, sabía que Anna no tendría defensa contra esas palabras.

¡Paffff! Se escuchó por toda la habitación, cuando la mano izquierda de Anna se estampó contra la mejilla de la doncella.

-Arrastrada –fue lo que obtuvo la chica de cabello plateado después de aquel golpe.

-Recogida.

-Vendida.

-Traidora.

Por más que las discusiones ya eran algo de todos los días; esta era la primera vez que las escuchaba diciéndose cosas tan fuertes una a la otra, por lo general, siempre estaba la sombra del respeto mutuo.

-Decide de una vez con quién te vas a quedar –lo obligó Anna. –Dile a este intento de niña bonita que te vas a quedar conmigo.

-¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez que a ti nadie te quiere? Si Yoh está contigo es porque es su obligación.

-¡Chicas! –exclamó Lyserg intentando llamar su atención. –Ya basta, chicas por favor.

-¡Tu no te metas! –gritaron ambas chicas.

Las mujeres continuaron su discusión, mientras el joven de cabello verde comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡He dicho que basta! –gritó por fin Lyserg exasperado. –Hoy no están aquí para quejarse, yo las he llamado aquí porque he tomado una decisión.

Las dos jóvenes lo miraron con atención, ambas en la misma posición, con una mano en la cintura y enarcando una ceja.

-Las dos son realmente hermosas… -comenzó a decir el chico. –Sin embargo, estoy intentando de decirles lo que decidí, pero parece que no quieren escuchar…

-Habla de una vez –replicó Anna fríamente. –Dile a esta… niña que te quedarás conmigo.

-Lo que quiero decirles es que realmente, no creo sentir nada por ninguna de las dos –repuso el joven de cabello verde bastante apenado. –En ninguna he logrado encontrar lo que creo que me falta, Anna, no debí haber aceptado lo que pasó con nosotros. Yoh es mi amigo, y no se merece algo así, en realidad me equivoqué, no quiero dañarlo, él te ama, y sé que él te hará muy feliz.

-¡Pero…! –intentó quejarse, pero al ver que Lyserg no le prestaba atención, decidió callar.

-Jeanne, eres una buena chica, pero te veo como alguien muy superior a mí, nunca podría tener una relación estable contigo, porque te respeto mucho como para ser tu pareja. Simplemente no me imagino en una relación de ese tipo contigo. A parte, Ren también es mi amigo, y…

-No quieres lastimarlo –completó la frase la chica de pelo plateado.

-No es sólo eso –murmuró el chico. –Ya les dije, hay un hueco que ninguna de las dos logrará llenar, porque… me gusta otra persona…

Ninguna de las dos podía salir de su asombro, después de tantos meses con él, después de tanto tiempo compartido, después de tantos "te quiero", después de tantos momentos juntos, ¿ahora salía con que no le gustaba ninguna, si no que había una tercera persona?

-Dime, ¿quién es? –exigió la rubia que trataba de controlarse para no pegarle.

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo –respondió apenado. –Por más que me juré a mi mismo que no me enamoraría así de esa persona, me fue imposible.

¡Paff! Anna lo golpeó perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba –Estoy esperando una respuesta.

-A ver, déjame iluminarte en esto, rubia –intercedió Jeanne. –Una persona de la que juró que nunca se enamoraría, y que está sufriendo porque le fue imposible… responde una cosa, Anna, ¿quién es la persona que pudo haber hecho sufrir a Lyserg en este mundo, sabiendo que él es una persona muy tranquila y apacible? Esa persona tiene un nombre, que empieza con H y tiene cabello castaño, ¿ya captaste?

-Capté desde el principio, no soy idiota –contestó la joven itako. –Ya déjate de tonterías, princesita, que él no quiere ni contigo ni conmigo. Si has visto su mirada cada vez que lo ve pasar, te darás cuenta que en este juego, Hao fue el ganador.

**Fin XD**

**¡Muy corto! Maten a la escritora por el mal fic DX**

**Bueno, nos vemos la próxima n_n Un saludo para todos, especialmente para las chicas del foro n_n**

**¡Besos! n_n**

**Kahia-chan**


End file.
